The Name of the Game
by Kendarrr
Summary: "...is Too Hot. And here's how we play." Rachel and Quinn play a little game of Too Hot. Whoever wins can do whatever they want to the other. Smut.


**While I was writing this, I was imagining Lea Michele as Carmen from The L Word. Umm, not a great idea when your mom's home, but oh well.**

* * *

><p>Quinn was in the middle of reading a book when Rachel walked in the bedroom holding two bottles of fizzy drinks. The brunette was wearing a white tank top and pink booty shorts, making Quinn do a double-take at the sight of her girlfriend. Rachel smirked and placed the two bottles on the bedside table and sat on the edge of the bed.<p>

"What are you reading?"

"Umm." Quinn wasn't too sure either.

Rachel giggled and snapped the book shut, pulling it out of Quinn's grip. Placing it on the nightstand, the tiny diva straddled the blonde's lap and rolled her hips once. Quinn gasped and her eyes slammed shut, her hands flying to the swell of Rachel's butt. "How about we play a game?"

Quinn groaned and squeezed the mounds of flesh in her hands and forced her eyes to open. "Oh yeah? What game?"

"Mmn," Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck and hovered her lips above the blonde's. "The name of the game is 'Too Hot'," she traced Quinn's perfect eyebrows, scrunched up and focusing on the words that left Rachel's lips rather than the constant gyration against her crotch. "And here's how we play."

Rachel bent down and pressed her lips flush against Quinn, who groaned and reciprocated. Their fingers locked together, outstretched on either side of their overheating bodies. "We start kissing," Rachel murmured, moving her lips like waves, her tongue outlining the shape of Quinn's mouth. A strangled groan and a desperate whimper was all Quinn could do. "And we can't stop kissing."

"I can do that," Quinn sighed, her fingers unclasping from Rachel's, only to slide against the delightful undulation of Rachel's butt. She gripped it hard, spanking it and relishing how it bounced. But Rachel had other ideas. She gripped Quinn's hands and interlaced their fingers once more.

"But we can't touch, Quinn." Rachel's hot breath burned against Quinn's lip as the brunette drifted above Quinn, their lips a hair apart.

"Nguh," Quinn whimpered, tightening her fingers around Rachel's, the desire to touch every crevice of her beautiful girlfriend steadily increasing. "Rach…"

"So if you touch me…" the girl's voice was low and heavy, thick with arousal against the corner of Quinn's mouth. Rachel rolled her hips and Quinn's breathing hitched. "...you lose." Quinn's eyes snapped into focus, because if there's anything she's not, it was a loser. "And I…" Rachel trailed off, grinding her hips, making Quinn jerk her waist up. "...get to do whatever I want to you."

"What happens if you touch me?" Quinn challenged, cocking her brow up at Rachel who grinned and licked her lips.

"Then you can do whatever you want to me," Rachel ran her fingertips against Quinn's forearm, making the blonde shiver at the lightest touch. "So…" The brunette's voice dropped, becoming breathy, and Quinn felt herself soak through her underwear. "Are you ready?"

The back of Quinn's throat gurgled, running her hands all over Rachel's back before letting out a whispered, 'yeah'. That's when Rachel gently pulled her hands off of her back, rolling her hips once. "Okay," Rachel licked her lips and pressed their lips together. "Here we go."

They lunged for each other's lips, losing themselves in the toe-curling sensation of warmth and grinding and wetness pooling both on their lips and in their shorts. Rachel opened her mouth and dragged her teeth against Quinn's lower lip, nipping at it before sucking on it harshly. The noises that erupted in the back of their throats were barely there, but it was enough to send spikes of thrill through their spines.

"Mmf," Rachel's hands moved on top of her head, fingers fisting her own hair. Quinn cracked open an eye and shuddered at the sight of Rachel's crumpled brow, clearly concentrating on the task at hand. Her pale hands hovered over her girlfriend's thighs, wanting so badly to dig her nails into the tanned skin.

Rachel pressed forward, Quinn leaned back, their chests pressing firmly against each other's. The heat coming off of the singer was divine, but it wasn't enough. Quinn pushed back, licking the back of Rachel's teeth and moaning at the stifled whine of appreciation.

The wet smacking noises from their making out were distracting, but the smallest cries at the back of Rachel's throat were more so. Quinn's hands floated above Rachel's thighs as the brunette gyrated and rolled and rubbed her center against Quinn. She was chasing Rachel's tongue in her mouth on her own when she lost all motivation. Seriously, she needed something in her hands.

Something like Rachel's ass.

"Mm!" Rachel grinned against her, giving her mouth one last harsh suck. When she pulled away, there was a wet noise that sounded so erotic that Quinn groaned. "I won."

Quinn didn't respond, only squeezed Rachel's ass, slipping her hand into her booty shorts only to feel bare skin. She had no panties, and it made Quinn want her more. So much more.

Rachel reached behind her and removed Quinn's hand in her booty shorts. "Mm-mm, Quinn! I won, so that means…" She pulled away and smirked at the blonde whose eyes were still glazed over with lust and desire. "I get to play with you all I want."

She pushed Quinn flat against the bed and moved lower so she was now straddling the blonde's knees. Rachel pushed Quinn's shirt up and scratched at her torso from her sternum down to the hem of Quinn's shorts. The muscles beneath Rachel's fingertips jumped and twitched, and so did Quinn's body.

"Mn—ah!" Quinn bucked her hips up as Rachel pinned her arms above her head before continuing her ministrations on the taut skin of Quinn's abs. Rachel bent down and licked a broad stripe against her sternum, while Quinn drooled at the sight of Rachel's breasts that hung above her. She slipped her hand inside the brunette's tank top and squeezed.

"Hmm, did I say you could touch?" Rachel smirked, pulling Quinn's hand out of her shirt and pinning it down against the bed. "No touching."

"Rach," Quinn whined, thrusting her hips up. She needed to feel skin on skin. She needed Rachel. But her integrity when it came to rules was just as strong, and Quinn knew how Rachel got when she didn't follow them. She threw her hips up again and moaned Rachel's name.

The singer only hummed and yanked off Quinn's top, as well as hers. A weekend without Rachel's dads meant no underwear—for easy access, they reasoned. The blonde bit her lip, drooling at the sight of Rachel's strained nipples, pink and begging for her tongue. She tried to sit up but Rachel smashed their breasts together, nipples colliding with delicious friction.

"Fuck," Rachel whispered against Quinn's cheek as she moved and jerked above her girlfriend. "Oh Quinn."

"Please let me touch you," Quinn pleaded, her hazel eyes a violent storm as she watched Rachel move so carelessly on top of her, their skins and heat melding into one. "Pleasepleaseplease."

"But I won," Rachel said, flicking one of Quinn's nipples and sucking on the other. She ran her molars against the bumps, the moderate pain making Quinn tremble. "What I say goes, baby."

She pulled Quinn's shorts down and moaned at the sight of the obvious dampness that made the blonde's pussy lips glisten. Bending down to inhale the musky scent of Quinn's arousal, Rachel pulled back the hood of her clit and licked around the bud. "Mmn, taste good."

A shuddered moan escaped Quinn. "Ra—oh damn!" She shrieked when Rachel's lips latched on her clit while her fingers danced around the convulsing hole spewing out hot liquid onto the sheets. Rachel dipped two of her fingers before bringing it up to Quinn's lips, ordering her to suck.

Parting her lips to accommodate her girlfriend's fingers, Quinn threw her head back when Rachel's teeth sunk into her inner thigh. She lapped at the moisture around Quinn's pussy, pushing up the blonde's waist as Quinn humped her mouth. After a minute or so of minimal licks, Quinn was breathing heavily and her hips jerked and trembled in odd intervals.

"Ra—Rachel..." Quinn murmured, propping herself up on her elbows to watch the brown head between her legs. "You're a fucking tease."

"Gee, ya think?" The girl smirked, leaning forward to meld her tongue with Quinn's; the moisture in their mouth swapping and mixing together in a hot mess. Spreading Quinn's legs further, Rachel brought her knee up to nudge against the trembling blonde's cunt, soaking Rachel with her arousal. "Mm, so wet."

"Your fault," Quinn muttered as her hips rolled, humping the smooth leg for any friction that it could offer her. But it wasn't enough. "Rachel, please let me touch."

"I won, Quinn." She reiterated once more, pulling away to straddle Quinn's stomach. She was still wearing her shorts and the blonde's hands immediately tugged at it, wanting to see the V-shape of Rachel's hips, the bone that stuck out, and her dripping cunt. Quinn wanted it, wanted to run her tongue all over every inch of skin she could reach.

"Stop rubbing it in my face that you won and just let me fuck you already," Quinn hissed, finally managing to slip off the pink shorts, throwing it to the floor. She grabbed Rachel's naked butt, spanking it and squeezing, teasing her fingertips against the convulsing hole of her ass.

"Not fair," Rachel gasped, bucking out of Quinn's grip, the wetness in between her legs rubbing against Quinn's breasts. "Q-Quinn, stop that!"

"No," Quinn murmured, pushing Rachel's butt so that the brunette's dripping core was just a lick away. The blonde can already taste her girlfriend, thick and sweet against her tongue. With a moan and an uncontrollable surge of desire, Quinn surrounded each of Rachel's thighs with her arm and yanked her down to her waiting tongue.

A shriek escaped Rachel and Quinn smirked. Her tongue was all the way inside the singer and her index finger was still playing around Rachel's twitching asshole, moistened by the girl's arousal. When Quinn pressed her finger inside Rachel's ass, up to the first joint, the wetness that pooled into her mouth was insane. She felt like drowning in it as she drank Rachel up.

Quinn felt Rachel shaking above her, and she glanced to see the singer's deep brown eyes watching her, dark coffee tresses curtaining against her naked shoulders. Rachel was gorgeous, but more so when she was naked, trembling and so close to coming.

As Rachel's hips began to move uncontrollably, so did Quinn's tongue in her cunt and the finger in her ass. Quinn's finger was all the way inside Rachel, wriggling and pressing against her hot walls while her tongue flicked against the brunette's quivering entrance and her mouth suckled against Rachel's hot clit. It pulsed between her lips, and Rachel came with a shout.

Quinn groaned at the inexplicable tightness that wrapped around her finger. She swallowed the flood of come in her mouth and sighed when Rachel collapsed beside her, a boneless heap. Quinn watched her chest heave up and down and the blonde leaned forward to kiss the sweaty valley of Rachel's breasts. The singer whimpered and dragged her nails against the back of Quinn's head, pulling her closer.

The throbbing between Quinn's legs was bothersome, but she ignored it as she lapped up and down Rachel's chest, nipping and sucking, leaving harsh red marks of her love. "So hot, baby."

"Mmn, your turn." Rachel smirked, grasping Quinn's butt and slapping it so hard it stung. Quinn flinched and moaned, rubbing her stomach against Rachel's, silently urging her girlfriend for more. She gasped when Rachel pushed her off and knelt so that Quinn was on her back, her hips supported by Rachel as it humped the air.

"Rachel…" Quinn's tone was desperate, wanting Rachel's strong tongue against any part of her, wanting to come. Nothing turned her on more than Rachel convulsing and shrieking and moaning her name above or below her. Just one touch was all she needed, and she'd come all over Rachel's tongue, hand, whatever.

"That wasn't fair Quinn," Rachel pouted, running her hands all over Quinn's lower back and thighs. "I was supposed to play with you but you had to make me come so hard." Her voice dropped to a lower frequency, allowing a surge of wetness to course through Quinn's hole. "I guess I'll just repay you, huh?"

"Oh god, please," the blonde thrust her hips, screaming when her clit bumped against Rachel's protruding tongue. "Shit!"

"Mn, be loud for me Quinn." Rachel said, muffled against the sopping pussy of her girlfriend. The vibrations made Quinn convulse, throwing her waist up to feel more. "Fuck yeah baby."

Quinn gripped the sheets and groaned. "So good baby, so good…" Her eyes snapped open when two fingers forced themselves inside her pussy, making it contract and twitch as it adjusted around the obtrusions. "Aw fuck!"

"Hmm," Rachel moaned against Quinn's clit as she pumped short and violent thrusts inside the writhing blonde who was throwing her head side to side. "How're you still so tight? I fuck you every day and I swear you choke my fingers every time…"

"I don't kn—ah!"

Hazel eyes shot open when Rachel's ring finger squirmed its way into her wet hole, slipping and sliding against the two fingers that were already inside. "Oh fucking hell Rach… You're gonna make me come so fucking hard—mmm!"

"Yeah?" Rachel breathed, running her teeth all over the stiff bud that was Quinn's clit. "Yeah, fuck yeah baby. Come all over me right now!"

Quinn squirmed and closed her eyes, letting out a continuous stream of curse words and Rachel's name as her come flooded all over Rachel's still thrusting hand. It didn't stop moving inside Quinn until she slumped heavily against Rachel's grip. Only then did Rachel pull her soaked fingers out, brushing against Quinn's clit as she did so.

"Here, suck." Rachel husked, bringing her hand up to Quinn's mouth. With her eyes still closed, she ran her tongue against Rachel's knuckles before sucking the three fingers in. She hummed, licking every inch of Rachel's hand who watched with morbid fascination at the pink tongue darting in and out to taste her skin.

"Fucking hot," Rachel muttered, lying down beside Quinn and throwing an arm around her flat stomach. "Love you babe."

Quinn grinned and kissed her on the forehead. "Love you too. Where did you get that game idea from anyway?"

Rachel winked. "Where else, but the TV show about all things lesbian?"

"The L Word? Really?"

The brunette shrugged. "You weren't complaining."

"No, not at all." Quinn smirked, rolling on top of Rachel to kiss her and feel their tongues sliding together. She pulled away and kissed the tip of Rachel's nose. "Wanna watch season two and three to re-enact Shane and Carmen's love scenes?"

Rachel's eyes lit up. "Oh, yes please!"

* * *

><p><strong>Best scene from The L Word ever, I swear. I couldn't watch past season three because of all the drama, so. ShaneCarmen otp!**


End file.
